


Dreams and Reflections

by SaneCharlie



Category: Sentinels of the Multiverse (Card Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, count them, exactly 100 words, i sure did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaneCharlie/pseuds/SaneCharlie
Summary: Ansel dreams of the past.





	Dreams and Reflections

He was a star, was _the_ star, in the prime of life and shooting the greatest film of his career. He was the hero, all enemies fell before his flashing weapons. He was amazing, was adored.

Someone yelled "Cut!" and he flinched.

A makeup girl looked at him oddly.

"Your face..."

He snatched her mirror, saw the wound on his cheek. It spread, scarred, a mass of ugly flesh hiding his beauty. The mirror shattered, but people’s eyes were mirrors, he couldn't escape and everyone could see his ugliness and he wanted to vanish-

He woke, tears in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little something while the longer stories I'm working on refuse to write themselves. Will I ever stop tormenting Ambuscade? I will not.


End file.
